This invention relates to photoconverters and, more particularly, to a photoconverter for absorbing incident light from an irradiating source to be excited and emitting light having wavelength lower than that of the incident light on multi-quantum emission basis.
The photoconverter of the type referred to is capable of performing a multi-quantum emission with an incident light from an irradiating source for its photoconversion at a high energy efficiency, as provided, for example, on a periphery of a tube surrounding the irradiating source, that is, on the inner or outer peripheral surface of a lamp tube in an event of an elongated lamp, and thus should find its usefulness when applied to the lamps and the like.